


To The Flag

by changingdestiny4



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fourth of July, Friendship, Happy Independence Day, Patriotic Team Flash, Team Flash salutes the American flag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingdestiny4/pseuds/changingdestiny4
Summary: Another "Independence Day" tribute, "The Flash" style, in which Barry and his friends celebrate it in their own way.





	To The Flag

**Author's Note:**

> Following my Independence Day tribute using “Arrow”, this one shot will be for “The Flash”. It won’t be much of a story though and will instead be more of an actual tribute to our nation, but short and to the point.

Barry entered the main Star Labs room where he worked with his friends and found them, with Joe, all standing there and waiting for him.

“So today’s the 4th Of July”, he said to them as he checked to see that everything was set and ready for what they were about to do.

“Indeed it is, and I’m ready when you are”, Cisco replied as he moved into position.

“So am I”, Caitlin added, also moving into position.

“Me to Bar. Let’s do this”, Joe said and chose where he would stand. Barry looked around once more at everything he’d set up throughout the lab, which were plenty of small U.S. flags, different kinds of American patriotic memorabilia, and other items as well. Standing in the center of the lab was a very tall pole bearing the national flag, high up and majestic. Barry then stood with his friends and foster father and with everyone standing in a line before the flag, they each rested their hands on their hearts, looked up at the flag, and began the Pledge Of Allegiance, saying together and with one voice,

“We pledge allegiance to the flag of the United States of America. One nation, under God, indivisible with liberty and justice for all”.

After that was done, they all sang “The Star Spangled Banner” together.

“Oh say can you see, by the dawn’s early light. What so proudly we hailed, at the twilight’s last gleaming? Whose broad stripes and bright stars, thru the perilous fight. O’er the ramparts we watched, were so gallantly streaming? And the rocket’s red glare, the bombs bursting in air, Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there. Oh say does that star-spangled banner yet wave. O’er the land, of the free, and the home, of, the, brave.

After they’d finished, the team hollered and whooped while throwing a burst of red, white, and blue confetti into the air. They then turned to each other and shook hands while Caitlin gave each of her boys a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“Happy Independence Day guys”, she said to each of them with a warm smile, followed by each of them returning the sentiments.

“Happy Independence Day to you to Caitlin”, Cisco responded happily. “And to you to Barry and Joe”.

“Same to you Cisco and Caitlin, and to you Bar”, Joe said to each of them with a grin.

“Thanks guys, and Happy Independence Day to all of you”, Barry responded to each of them with his own happy grin, all four of them proud to be an American.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I hope all of you enjoyed it and comments are always welcome.
> 
> On a side note, I could not remember the lyrics for “The Star Spangled Banner” and therefore looked it up on Google and found them.
> 
> Have a blessed day.


End file.
